1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to arrowhead sleeves and more particularly pertains to a new arrowhead sleeve for encasing a broad head to protect the broad head during storage and transport.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of arrowhead sleeves is known in the prior art. The prior art commonly teaches a sleeve that is slid over an arrowhead to encase the arrowhead.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that encase a broad head attached to an arrow shaft and are secured around the broad head to inhibit removal of the device from the broad head. Additionally, the device can be equipped with weep holes to allow liquid on the broad head to drain away to limit corrosion of the broad head by the liquid.